


Anton Mourir

by AHandWriter



Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: (Originally somewhat based on a playthrough of one at least), AI Dungeon Generated, Animal Transformation, Blood and Gore, But not all of it, Cults, Doctors, Dogs, Experimental Style, Horror, How Do I Tag, How many times have I hit the retry button? A lot, I might've cut down some extraneous text if they repeat and artificially lengthen this story, Interactive Fiction, Low Fantasy, Magic, Mourir tries his best, Neural Net Assisted, Original Fiction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Silent Hill References, Some edits to the text because the AI can be nonsensical, Tags May Change, Violence, Worldbuilding, at least in the beginning, constructed world, especially in future Episodes, in the sense that they would fit in the Silent Hill games, vultures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHandWriter/pseuds/AHandWriter
Summary: > You are a Vulmoirian doctor traveling around the country trying to help people with a vulture for a companion. Trouble brews during your travels, and it appears that things will get worse...This was a story that started out with references to my first playthrough of a Choice of Games interactive fic "Mask of the Plague Doctor," though it eventually evolved into something else because... why not? In any case, I ended up creating this sort-of original AI-Dungeon fic with the help of the Dragon model.
Kudos: 2





	1. Pilot/Episode 1: The Mayor of Farrowood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > In Farrowood, Mayor Adam Heersworth succumbs to a disease. Its source? Something far sinister than you would have expected...

You are Anton Mourir, a doctor traveling along a winding road in Vulmoire on a horse-drawn wagon. A few hours earlier, you paid the driver a fare of 10 Auren to get you to Farrowood, a town located near a forest with the same name. Your vulture companion, Carrow, perches on the seat beside you. You decide to chat with Carrow about what he thinks about the rumors about the disease that the mayor of Farrowood is suffering from.

The two of you continue chatting until nightfall when you finally reach the town. As soon as you enter the main square, however, you hear a loud noise.

> You notice a crowd outside of a large fancy building made out of stone. The people appear to be restless, and you decide to walk closer to them.

As you approach the crowd, you see several people standing around a large building made out of stone. The building looks very ornate and expensive looking.

There are many guards surrounding the building, but they do not seem to be doing anything except watching it. You wonder if this is an important meeting or something else…

> You say "Excuse me, but is this the town hall? Is the mayor inside?"

The people in the crowd ignore you and continue to talk amongst themselves. One of them, a young woman, turns to you and says,

"No, this is not the town hall. The town hall is on the other side of town."

"Then what's all this commotion about?"

"We're here to prevent the mayor from leaving his house! He has some nasty disease, and I don't want him infecting any of my children!"

"Oh, really? I'm a doctor; I can help him."

> You ask the young woman if the mayor exhibited any symptoms.

"Yeah, he's got all of them! He's coughing, sneezing, vomiting, bleeding...he's got them all!"

"I see. Do you know what caused the mayor to become sick?"

"Yeah, it was those two men that came into town a few weeks ago."

"Do you know who they were? Where are they from?"

"No idea, but they sure were creepy. They wore black cloaks from head to toe. Never saw their faces."

"I see...well I'll look at the mayor, and if I can help him, then I will."

The crowd parts as you approach the door of the building. You knock on the door and a young girl opens it. She looks at you and Carrow, fear in her eyes.

"Go back!

My father is very sick, and he says that he doesn't want anyone to come into our mansion," the girl says. It is obvious that she is scared about the whole ordeal.

"I'm a doctor, and I want to help the mayor."

"You can't come in! He's very sick!"

"I'll risk it. I need to examine him."

The girl reluctantly opens the door wider, allowing you to enter. You walk down a hallway and into a room with a large staircase. You look up and see the mayor at the top of the staircase.

Mayor Heersworth is a middle-aged man, but because he is infected with a currently unknown disease, he looks thin and gaunt for his age. "Please... help me..." he groans.

"I will do my best," you say.

"Don't hurt him...he's all I have..." the girl sobs.

You walk up the staircase and examine the mayor. After a few minutes, you turn to Carrow.

> You instruct your vulture companion, Carrow, to fetch you a vial of painkillers from your bag. It's clear that Heersworth is in terrible pain.

"Carrow, fetch me a vial of painkillers from my bag."

Carrow retrieves a small vial from your bag. You take the vial and hand it to the mayor. He gulps down the painkillers and sighs in relief.

"Thank you, stranger."

"Don't thank me yet."

> You ask Heersworth's daughter if she saw two strange men wearing black cloaks a few weeks ago.

"Yes, I did. They came into my father's office and said they wanted to see him. They left after talking to him."

"Do you know where they went?"

"No, but I think I remember them heading towards the mines."

"Do you think your father knew them?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about them?"

She tells you that one of them gave a wooden box to her father. "After he kept that box in his office, he began coughing and sneezing more often. He even threw up during a meeting and scared everyone there!"

"Do you know what was in the box?"

"No, but my father kept saying that he wished he had never opened it."

"Do you know where the box is now?"

She tells you that the box is still in his office, behind the desk. You thank her for the information and tell her that you will be right back.

"Please help my father..." she says as you leave.

> You go outside of the mayor's mansion and head toward the town hall. Carrow is perched on your shoulder, and says: "How wonderful, Anton. There's a crowd of people outside of the town hall as well."

You and Carrow head toward the town hall. As you get closer, you realize that there is a large group of people surrounding it. You hear a man yelling at the top of his lungs.

"What's going on?" you ask a nearby bystander.

"They're trying to decide who should be in charge of the town now that the mayor is sick."

You push your way through the crowd and see several people arguing.

> You slip inside the town hall with Carrow. Once inside, the vulture flies around the spacious atrium.

You walk inside the town hall and see a large atrium. There is a large, open ceiling which allows natural light to enter. You walk past several people arguing and enter the mayor's office.

The office is surprisingly empty, save for a large mahogany desk and two armchairs. You look around and realize that there is a small box on the floor, behind the desk.

Carrow flies down from your shoulder and lands next to the box.

"This must be the box the mayor's daughter mentioned," Carrow says. You nod as you put on black gloves, then slowly open the box.

Inside the box is a small vial with a red liquid inside. You pick it up and examine it.

"What do you think it is?" Carrow asks.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with the mines."

You put the vial in your pocket and exit the mayor's office. Outside, you see that the crowd has grown larger and louder.

"We can't decide who should be in charge of the town!"

> You walk past the crowd and exit the town hall with Carrow on your shoulder.

You walk past the crowd and exit the town hall. Outside, you see a man with a black cloak and hood standing nearby. You feel an ominous feeling as he stares at you.

"What's going on?" Carrow asks.

"Shhh..." you say.

The man pulls back his hood, revealing a pale face and jet black hair. His eyes are completely black, with no white or color. He opens his mouth, which is filled with razor-sharp teeth.

Carrow claws at the creepy man's eyes, causing the man to bleed.

The man screams in pain and falls to the ground.

"Let's get out of here," you say.

You and Carrow run away from the town hall. After running for a while, you are confident that the man is not following you. You stop to get your bearings.

"We need to find out what's going on," you say.

"I agree," Carrow says. "That man in the black cloak was very unnerving."

You have a hunch that the unusual man with sharp teeth might have something to do with the mayor's sickness, though you don't yet know for certain.

"Let's go to the mines," you say.

"All right," Carrow nods.

You and Carrow walk past the town hall and continue down the road. After a few minutes, you reach a fork in the road. There's a sign that points to the left, indicating there is a mine down that way, and a sign that points to the right, indicating there is a forest that way.

> You follow the dirt path leading to the mines.

You follow the dirt path to the mines.

"It looks abandoned," Carrow says.

There is a man standing outside of the entrance to the mines. He has a scruffy beard and long, unkempt hair. His clothing is dirty and ripped in several places. He notices you and Carrow approaching and stands up straight.

> You ask the man what he's doing here.

"What are you doing here?" you ask.

"I work here," the man says. "I'm the night watchman."

"What's in the mine?" you ask.

"Coal," the man says. "Well, it was coal. The mine is abandoned now."

"Why is it abandoned?" Carrow asks.

"No one's used it in years," the man says. "It's safer to get coal from other places.

But people say that there's a special liquid somewhere in the deepest part of the mines."

"What's so special about this liquid?" you ask.

"I don't know," the man says. "But it's valuable for some reason. The miners used to go out of their way to get it, but they tended to disappear after they said that they'd try to find it and went in. No one knows exactly what it does since it's thought to be a myth."

> You show the night watchman the small vial of red liquid you took from the mayor's office. "Sir, have you ever seen this before? It was kept within a box given to the mayor weeks ago, by two men in black cloaks. Do you remember seeing them around this town?"

"Yes, I have seen that before," the night watchman says. "They were here a few weeks ago."

> You say "You saw the men around this mine? What were they doing? Did they have more of this red liquid with them?"

"I saw them around the mine, but they didn't have anything with them," the night watchman says. "They just seemed to be scouting the area. They asked me a lot of questions about the mine, and I told them that it was abandoned. They left, but not before threatening to kill me if I told anyone that they were here."

> You say "They seem to be a despicable sort."

"They are," the night watchman says. "I'm surprised they didn't kill me when I told them I hadn't seen what they were looking for."

"Do you know what they were looking for?" you ask.

"No, but now that I’ve thought about it, they must be after that red liquid you have," the night watchman says. "Who are you, anyway? How did you know about those men in black cloaks?"

"I'm a doctor. The mayor's daughter told me about them."

"The mayor's daughter?" the night watchman asks, surprised. "Is she all right?"

"She's fine," you say.

> You instruct Carrow to fly and circle around the area to check if the two men in black cloaks are around.

You turn to Carrow and whisper to him.

"Carrow, fly around the area and look for those two men in black cloaks. If you see them, come back and tell me at once."

Carrow nods. He spreads his wings and takes flight, circling above the mine. You watch him for a few minutes as he looks around the surrounding area. He spots something and flies towards it.

> You go to the spot where your vulture companion landed. "Anton, there is a box here, similar to the one found in the mayor's office," Carrow says, nudging the object with his beak.

You go to the spot where your vulture companion landed. There is a box here, similar to the one found in the mayor's office.

"It looks like there's something inside," you say as you open the box.

You find a bottle of red liquid and a scroll within the box.

> You read the scroll, which explains that the red liquid is the mythical Red Death, which is said to cause a horrible disease to anyone who ingests it. The scroll also reads that the Farrowood mayor, Heersworth, is supposed to be the next target. Was this supposed to be a part of an assassination attempt?

You take the scroll and the bottle of red liquid. Carrow looks at you expectantly.

"What's next?" he asks.

> You say "We need to head back into town and ask if anyone besides the mayor's daughter has seen the men in black cloaks."

"We need to head back into town and ask if anyone besides the mayor's daughter has seen the men in black cloaks," you say. Carrow nods his head in agreement.

You and Carrow begin your journey back to Farrowood. You spot a guard patrolling the edge of town.

"Hello," he says as you approach him. "Can I help you?"

> You say "Have you seen two men in black cloaks here a few weeks ago?"

"I have," the guard says. "They were asking questions about the mayor and his daughter. They didn't seem like nice people. Why do you ask?"

"We're investigating a crime that took place in the mayor's office," you say. "These men may be involved."

> You show the guard the bottle and vial containing the Red Death. "This is what's supposedly behind the mayor's disease. I need to find out where these vials are coming from, and if there are any more of them to be found."

The guard looks at the bottle and vial.

"I've never seen anything like it," he says. "But I think I know someone who might be able to help you."

"Who might that be?" you ask.

"Our town doctor, David Semra. He's a brilliant man, and he has extensive knowledge of plants and herbs. He should be able to tell you more about that red liquid."

> You say "Where can I find Dr. Semra?"

"He's probably at his office right now, which is located right in the center of town. You can't miss it."

"Thanks for the help," you say as you turn to leave. Carrow flies to your shoulder as you head towards the center of town.

You reach the center of town and see the doctor's office. It's a medium-sized building, made of wood with a thatched roof. A sign hangs over the door.

> You knock on the door. "Hello? Is Dr. Semra here? I need to speak with him about an urgent matter."

"I'm here, I'm here," a voice calls from inside. The door opens to reveal a short, balding man with a gray beard. He's wearing a white coat covered in stains. "What is it you need?"

"I need to ask you about the red liquid in this bottle and vial," you say, showing him the objects in question. "Do you know what it is?"

"I do," the doctor says.

> You say "So the Red Death is real, isn't it? I thought it was only a myth."

"No myth," the doctor says. "It's very real, and very dangerous. It's a powerful but slow toxin, made from the sap of the Vulmoirian Devil's Apple plant."

> You say "The Vulmorian Devil's Apple plant? Didn't it go extinct hundreds of years ago? And how did the sap get into the mines anyway?"

"It's a long story," the doctor says. "But in short, a few plants were discovered growing at the bottom of the mine near this town. The miners who found them didn't know what they were, so they brought them to the surface and reported it to their supervisors. Before long, someone realized that the plants were Vulmoirian Devil's Apples.

Now, these plants are surprisingly very hardy and unusual, able to grow almost anywhere, even in places with no sunlight like in caves. The sap, however, is the most intriguing and dangerous part of the plant: if anyone swallows even just a drop of it, it causes a disease that is slow yet painful, and it will eventually lead to death."

"So that's what happened to the mayor?" you ask.

"Yes," the doctor nods. "He must have thought it was a sort of drink given to him as a gift or something like that."

"It is a bit foolish for the mayor to assume that the vial of Red Death was a gift of wine," Carrow remarks.

"Yes, it was," the doctor nods. "But he is a bit of an old man, and old men are foolish. Now, I must get back to work. Good day."

> You say "Wait! Can't you help me in this urgent matter, Dr. Semra? This is the mayor of Farrowood we are talking about!"

"I'm sorry, but I have work to do. Good day."

The doctor closes the door, leaving you and Carrow outside.

"Let's go," you say. "We're not getting anywhere here."

> You head into a nearby inn named the Gray Dog.

You and Carrow enter the Gray Dog, a small, quiet inn. The inside of the inn is dark, illuminated by nothing more than a few candles here and there. You spot a bar on the opposite side of the room. A bald man with a thick black beard nods at you as you enter.

> You ask the inn's owner how many Aurens does it cost for a week-long stay.

"Hello," you say to the bald man. "How much does it cost for a week-long stay?"

"A week? Let's see... That'll be ten Aurens."

You pay the man, and he hands you a key. "Second floor, room 8. Bathroom's down the hall on the right."

"Thanks," you say, taking the key.

> You head to Room 8 with Carrow.

You and Carrow head to your room on the second floor. The room is small, containing only a bed, nightstand, and small dresser. You open the window to let in some fresh air.

"So this is it?" Carrow asks. "This is where we'll be staying?"

"Looks like it," you say. "It's not so bad."

"I suppose not," Carrow says. "I'm going to go out and explore the town."

Carrow flies outside through the window. You're not worried about your vulture companion temporarily leaving you, so you take out a medical book from your bag and begin to read.

About an hour has passed, and you put away your book. As you do, Carrow returns to the room.

"Where did you go?" you ask.

"I just went for a quick flight around the town," Carrow says. "I didn't go far."

> You say "Did you see any sign of the men in black cloaks?"

"I didn't see anyone," Carrow says.

You go back to your book.

Later, you fall asleep. You dream of a dark forest. You're chasing after a girl, but no matter how fast you run, you can't catch up to her.

> You say "Stop! The cure is almost done! I can save your father!"

The girl stops running, and turns around. She stares at you with hollow eyes.

"It's too late," she says. "Far too late."

The girl turns to leave.

"No! No!" you shout. "I can save him! I have the cure!"

The girl stops once more, but she doesn't turn to face you.

"You do not have the cure," she says.

* * *

> You wake up from your dream and find yourself on the bed of your room in the Gray Dog.

You wake up from your dream and find yourself on the bed of your room in the Gray Dog. You look outside your window, and can see Carrow sitting on the roof, staring into the sky.

"Carrow," you say. "Come inside."

Carrow looks at you, nods, and flies through your window.

"I've been thinking," Carrow says. "We need to get out of this town."

> You say "We can do that once we've cured the mayor and found whoever tried to kill him."

"We don't have time for that," Carrow says. "We need to get out of here before they find us."

"Who's going to find us?" you ask. "The cloaked men?"

"I don't know," Carrow says. "But I can sense something bad coming. We need to leave."

> You say "All right, but the mayor must be cured, that's for certain. As a doctor, I'm not leaving without curing my patients."

"Fine," Carrow says. "But we leave as soon as the cure is finished."

You and Carrow spend the day talking to the townspeople about the cloaked men.

Most of them don't know much, but one of the barmaids at the inn has a lead for you.

"Yeah, I heard about those guys," she says. "They're part of a group of cultists that live in an old temple a few miles to the east of town. They worship some god or something."

The barmaid tells you that the cult is called the Death's Heralds and they worship a god named Ravanus.

"Ravanus?" you say. "I've heard that name somewhere before."

You think back to your studies at medical school.

"That's the name of the god of death!" you say.

"Yeah, I'd be careful," the barmaid says. "Those guys are dangerous."

"Thanks for the information," you say. "We'll be going now."

You and Carrow go back to your room at the inn.

> You say "Why would the cult want to kill the mayor?"

"I don't know," Carrow says. "But I'm sure they're behind it. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"I agree," you say. "But we still need to finish the cure. I'll go see the mayor and see if he's feeling any better."

> You visit Mayor Heersworth in his mansion. He is confined to his bed, looking close to dying.

You walk into the mansion, and approach the mayor's bedroom. You knock on the door.

"Come in," you hear the mayor say from inside.

You open the door and enter the bedroom. You see Mayor Heersworth lying in his bed, looking pale and weak.

The mayor's daughter stands by her father's bed, holding a handkerchief to her face to wipe away her tears. "Did you find out who or what caused my father to become sick?" she asks.

"I think I know what caused it," you say.

You go on to explain the situation to the mayor's daughter, and how you believe that her father was infected by members of a cult. She seems surprised by this.

"Infected?" she says. "Why would anyone want to kill my father?"

> You say "I'm not sure yet, but it seems that your father is one of the targets for the Death's Heralds. They appear to all be government leaders."

"The Death's Heralds?" she asks. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about an ancient cult that worships the god Ravanus," you say. "They're trying to kill all the leaders of the world."

"That's ridiculous," she says. "My father is just a mayor of a small town."

> You say "I acknowledge that the notion seems insane, but the cultists seem to want to try and kill whoever is in power that's not them. Apparently it's to replace them with aspects of Ravanus, who will rule over everything. The cultists refer to these aspects as 'Avatars.'"

"I see," the mayor's daughter says. "So, what are you going to do about this?"

"I will find the cure for your father, and perhaps go to other cities and towns and tell their leaders about this."

"Good," she says. "Maybe you can warn other town mayors about this. If there's some sort of conspiracy going on, they should know about it."

> You give Heersworth a calming draught from your bag. It's to ensure his body is stable and doesn't immediately succumb to the disease caused by the Red Death. "I want you to give your father one teaspoon of this once a day," you say to his daughter.

"It should keep his body stable until I can find a cure. It's not a cure, but it should ensure he doesn't die quickly from his disease."

You hand the vial of blue liquid to the mayor's daughter. She takes it from you and nods. "I understand," she says. "I'll make sure he takes it every day."

> You say "Thank you. Oh, and before I forget, what is your name?"

"My name is Jennifer," she says.

"Thank you, Jennifer," you say. "I'm sure your father will make a full recovery."

You turn and walk out of the room.

You walk into the mansion's living room. You see a bookshelf on the wall.

The bookshelf has several books, including a family tree of the Heersworths, a history of the town, and several other books.

You walk over to the bookshelf and examine it.

> You take out a book titled "Mining in Farrowood."

You take the book titled "Mining in Farrowood" off the shelf.

You open the book and begin to read it.

The book talks about the history of mining in Farrowood. It mentions that Farrowood was once a small town with little to no importance. That changed when miners discovered a large amount of coal in a nearby cave.

"Looks dreadfully boring," Carrow says.

"Yes, but it may yield some vital information about the Vulmoirian Devil's Apples," you say.

You continue reading the book.

The book mentions that the miners were having a hard time mining the coal, as they kept disappearing into the caves. The mayor of Farrowood at the time, Mayor Heersworth's great-great grandfather, sent several miners down into the cave with lanterns.

They didn't return.

The mayor then sent several guards down into the cave to investigate. They didn't return either.

> You speculate that the miners and guards were killed by ingesting the sap of the Vulmoirian Devil's Apples.

You decide that it's likely that the miners and guards were killed by ingesting the sap of the Vulmoirian Devil's Apples.

The current mayor, not wanting a potential mining disaster on his hands, sent no one else into the cave. He had the entrance to the cave walled up, and the mine was abandoned.

> You remember that the cave was not sealed up when you and Carrow were talking with the night watchman there.

"Carrow," you say. "Do you remember that the cave was not sealed up when we were talking with the night watchman there?"

"Yes," Carrow says. "That is strange, as it should have been sealed up by now."

"I'm going to go check on it," you say.

"I'll come with you," Carrow says.

You and Carrow leave the mansion and head towards the cave.

> You stop dead in your tracks as you notice two men wearing black cloaks standing at the entrance of the cave a few yards away from you and Carrow.

You stop dead in your tracks as you notice two men wearing black cloaks standing at the entrance of the cave a few yards away from you and Carrow.

"What is it?" Carrow asks. "Do you see something?"

"Shh," you say. "I see them, Carrow. They're here."

> You instruct Carrow to keep quiet; before both of you are two members of the Death's Heralds cult.

"What are we going to do?" Carrow asks.

"We're going to keep quiet and wait for them to leave," you say. "Don't make a single sound."

You wait for several minutes as the two Death's Heralds cultists stand outside the cave. You take a deep breath, trying to keep calm.

The taller cultist speaks in a strange language that you don't understand, then goes inside the cave with his fellow cultist.

"We need to go," you say. "Now."

You and Carrow quickly head towards the cave. You enter the cave, and find that it is very dark inside. You walk forward several feet, but you cannot see anything.

"Hello?" you ask.

Your voice echoes throughout the cave. You do not receive an answer.

"Hello?" you ask again.

Still no answer.

You take a deep breath, trying not to panic.

> You say "Carrow, stay close to me. I don't like the look of this, but I know we must press on."

"Yes, sir," Carrow says.

You walk further into the cave, with Carrow close behind you. You walk for several minutes, and soon realize that you are lost in the darkness.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Carrow asks.

"Though I'm a bird of prey, my eyes aren't those like an owl's," Carrow says.

"We'll be able to see better once we find a light source," you say.

You walk further into the cave, and soon find a torch that has been left in the cave. You pick it up and hold it in your hands, allowing both you and Carrow to have light.

"Thank you, sir," Carrow says.

> You say "Anything for you, my vulture friend." You find a tunnel that appears to go down. The first thing you notice one you stopped descending is a railway and a minecart.

You walk forward, and soon find a minecart.

"What is this?" Carrow asks.

You enter the minecart and find that it has controls for it. You sit down in the minecart and begin to examine the controls.

"This looks like it could control the minecart," you say, pointing to a lever. "Let's try it."

You pull the lever back, and the minecart begins to move.

The mine cart moves slowly.

You look at the tracks, and see that they have been worn down.

"Where does this lead to?" Carrow asks.

"I don't know," you say. "But we're going to find out."

You continue riding the mine cart through the tunnel. Soon, you begin to go down a steep decline. You hold on tightly to the handle on the side of the minecart.

The minecart rolls to a gentle stop.

"Where are we?" Carrow asks.

You step out of the minecart, and look around. The minecart has stopped at the bottom of a large tunnel. There are three tunnels that you can go through. The one you came in, and two others.

"Do you see that wall?" Carrow asks.

You look at the wall, and notice a map carved into it. You walk over and examine it.

The map shows the layout of the mine. However, at the bottom-right of the map, there are words, all capitalized, saying "DO NOT ENTER! DANGER ZONE!" You wonder if it could be referring to the Vulmoirian Devil's Apple plants that grow there.

"We need to go through one of these tunnels," you say.

"But which one?" Carrow asks.

You look at the map again, and try to decide which tunnel to go through.

> You go through the tunnel on your right. It leads to a chamber with strange-looking plants: the Vulmoirian Devil's Apples!

The two of you enter the tunnel, and walk through it. The tunnel is dark, and your torch seems to be the only source of light. You walk through the tunnel for what seems like hours, until you reach a large chamber.

"What... what is this place?" Carrow asks.

You look around, and find that you are in a massive underground chamber. The walls are made of dirt, and there are strange-looking plants growing on them.

> You say "Take a look, Carrow. These are the plants that are used to make the Red Death. I will now take a sample so I can examine them to help cure the mayor."

"What? No!" Carrow says. "You'll be dead if you swallow even just a drop of its sap!"

> You say "I need just one sample of a plant, Carrow. I know it's risky, but I need to make an antidote so the mayor can be cured from his disease."

"But... alright, sir. But please, be careful."

You take out your dagger and cut off a single leaf from one of the plants. You examine it, and find that it is a dark red color, with a glossy texture.

"Do you think this is it?" Carrow asks.

"I believe so," you say. "Now, we need to get out of here."

You begin walking back through the tunnel.

> You get back on the minecart and head back to the entrance of the mine.

You get back on the minecart and begin heading back to the entrance of the mine.

"We made it, sir," Carrow says. "We'll be able to make the antidote soon."

You nod in response. You exit the mine and begin walking back to town.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, sir," Carrow says. "I just... I didn't want to see you die."

* * *

> You pet Carrow's back affectionately. "Thank you for your concerns, but look at me, Carrow -- I'm fine," you assure him.

"I'm glad to hear that, sir," Carrow says.

You walk into the town of Farrowood, and approach the apothecary's. You go inside and look around.

"Hello?" you ask.

"Oh, hello there. What can I do for you?" an old man asks.

> You buy a jar of hot water and a jar containing a preserved dead mouse.

"I need a jar of hot water and a jar containing a preserved dead mouse," you say.

"Certainly," the man says. He takes a glass jar from one of his shelves, and fills it with hot water from a kettle. He then takes another jar from a different shelf, and opens it, revealing the preserved dead mouse inside. "Four Auren for both."

You pay him, and he gives you the jar of hot water and the jar containing the preserved dead mouse.

> You give Carrow the dead mouse. He happily eats it, leaving only the bones.

You give Carrow the dead mouse. He happily eats it, leaving only the bones.

"Thank you for the snack, sir," he says.

You nod in response, and begin walking back to the inn where you are staying at.

"We need to get some sleep," you say. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Carrow nods in response, and the two of you retire to your room.

> You fall into a dreamless sleep and wake up in the morning.

You wake up in the morning, and find that Carrow is already awake.

"Good morning, sir," he says.

"Morning, Carrow," you reply. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. And I have a feeling you did as well."

You nod in response, and get out of bed.

> You go downstairs and ask the owner if the inn has a basement so you can set up an impromptu laboratory.

You go downstairs and ask the owner if the inn has a basement so you can set up an impromptu laboratory.

"Why yes, it does," he says. "But I don't allow anyone in there."

"I need a place to work and think. Please let me in," you say.

The owner stares at you for a minute, then nods. "Fine," he says. "Let me get the key to you."

> You unlock the basement using the key.

The owner hands you the key to the basement, and you walk back upstairs to get your bag.

You go back downstairs to unlock the door to the basement, and descend down the stairs. The basement is poorly lit, with only a few windows set into the stone walls.

"This isn't a basement, it's a bloody dungeon," you complain.

"It's fine," Carrow says. "Just turn the lights on."

You set your bag down, turn the lights on, and begin setting up your lab. You pull out the plant sample you acquired yesterday, and begin grinding it up, mixing them, filtering out impurities, and any other things you need to do to create an antidote.

By the end of the day, you finished the cure for the mayor's disease.

> You say "I can't be certain if Mayor Heersworth will be completely alright, but it's worth a shot."

You say "I can't be certain if Mayor Heersworth will be completely alright, but it's worth a shot."

"I agree," Carrow says. "Let's go."

You pick up your bag and head upstairs. You exit the inn, and begin walking towards the mayor's mansion.

"Do you think he'll accept the cure?" Carrow asks.

"I don't know," you reply. "I hope so."

> You enter the mayoral mansion and head to the mayor's bedroom.

You enter the mayoral mansion and head to the mayor's bedroom. You knock on the door, and a groggy voice says "Who is it?"

"It's me, Mayor Heersworth. Dr. Mourir."

You hear some shuffling as Mayor Heersworth gets out of bed. The door opens, and you see him wearing a white robe. His face is gaunt, and his eyes are sunken in.

> You give the antidote to Mayor Heersworth.

You hand the vial of antidote to Mayor Heersworth. He looks at it, and his eyes widen.

"Is this...?" he asks.

"The cure," you say. "It should reverse the effects of the disease."

"Thank you, Dr. Mourir! Thank you!"

He hugs the vial to his chest, and begins crying.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you," he says.

> You say "I'm just doing my job, sir."

"I'm just doing my job, sir," you reply.

"Nonsense! You've saved my life! Now come in, come in!"

He ushers you into his bedroom, and sits on his bed. Mayor Heersworth places the vial on his nightstand.

"Now, how can I repay you?" he asks.

> You say "You don't need to give me money or anything, sir. Just you and your daughter's praise is enough."

"You don't need to give me money or anything, sir. Just you and your daughter's praise is enough."

"Done," Mayor Heersworth says. "Now, I'm sure you want to get home. It was nice seeing you again, Dr. Mourir. I can't thank you enough."

"Nice seeing you too, sir," you say. "Just take the medicine and have some rest now."

You turn, and begin walking towards the door.

Jennifer, the mayor's daughter, hugs you. "Thank you for saving my father," she says with tears of joy streaming down her face.

"You're welcome," you say.

You exit the mansion, and begin the walk back to the Gray Dog.

When you get to your room, you collapse into bed. You've had a long day.

> You say "At least the mayor should be fine by now, Carrow."

"At least the mayor should be fine by now, Carrow," you say.

"I hope so," Carrow says. "He was a good man."

You nod in agreement, and begin drifting off to sleep.

> You wake up and go downstairs to have some breakfast.

You wake up and go downstairs to have some breakfast. You find that you're not very hungry, so you just have some fruit and bread.

After eating, you pay for your meal and head out the door. You walk around town a bit, but there isn't much to see in Farrowood. Eventually, you head back to the inn.

When you get to your room, you find that Carrow has already packed your belongings.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

> You say "I am! But first, let me ask the inn owner if we can have a refund since we didn't stay for a full week."

"I am! But first, let me ask the owner if we can have a refund since we didn't stay for a full week."

"Go ahead," Carrow says.

You walk downstairs and approach the desk. The innkeeper looks up at you.

"Hello, sir," he says. "How may I help you?"

> You say "Can I have some of my Auren back since my companion and I didn't stay for a full week?"

"May I have some of my Auren back since my companion and I didn't stay for a full week?"

"Of course, sir," the innkeeper says. "I'll just deduct it from your total."

He pulls out your bag of Auren, and gives you back what you had paid for the room.

"Thank you," you say.

"Thank you, sir," he says.

You and Carrow leave the inn. Both of you stop by the mayor's house to check up on Heersworth's condition.

The mayor's daughter answers the door.

"Hello," she says. "Did you come to check on my father?"

"Yes," you say. "How is he?"

"He's doing better now," she says. "He's still weak, but he should be fine."

"That's good to hear," you say.

"Thank you so much for everything you did for us," Jennifer says.

> You say "You're welcome, Jennifer. May I go upstairs to check on your father?"

"You're welcome, Jennifer. May I go upstairs to check on your father?"

"Yes, of course," she says.

You and Carrow head up to the mayor's bedroom. When you walk in, you see him sitting up in bed, looking much better than he did yesterday.

"Hello, Dr. Mourir," he says. "I'm so glad to see you."

  
  


"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," you say.

"I just want to thank you again for everything you did for me and my daughter," he says. "If there's anything I can ever do for you, just name it."

> You say "Well, Mayor... is it possible if you could loan me some mode of transportation for me and my companion?"

"Well, Mayor... is it possible if you could loan me some mode of transportation for me and my companion?"

"Of course," the mayor says. "Jennifer! Come here!"

Jennifer enters the room.

"What is it, father?" she asks.

"This man and his friend saved my life. Could you please get them the key to the family carriage?"

"Yes, father," Jennifer says.

She heads over to a chest, and pulls out a key.

"Thank you," you say.

"Of course. Now, when will you be leaving?"

"Soon," you say.

You and Carrow head outside, where the mayor's carriage is waiting for you.

"Well, this is luxurious," Carrow says as you get in.

> You thank Jennifer and tell her that her father should get better soon.

"Thank you, Jennifer. May I ask you to pass on a message to your father?"

"Of course," she says.

"Please tell him that I said thank you as well. And tell him that I wish him a speedy recovery."

"I will," she says.

You and Carrow get in the carriage, and begin the ride out of town.

"That was nice of you," Carrow says. "But I'm sure the mayor will be fine."


	2. Episode 2: A Royal Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > A thief, a sick horse, and some more cases of the Red Death in Talosnare. And that's not getting into one of Carrow's strange abilities...

> You fall asleep in the carriage. A few hours pass.

You wake up to find that night has fallen. You look out the window and see that the carriage has stopped.

"Carrow," you say, shaking him.

He wakes up with a start.

"What?" he asks groggily.

"We've stopped," you say.

You open the door and step outside, only to find yourself surrounded by a group of soldiers.

The soldiers explain to you, Carrow, and the carriage driver that they stopped the carriage because they were searching for stolen goods belonging to the King of Vulmoire. They say that they're taking extra precautions because of a notorious thief. When they ask you who you are and why you're in the carriage, what do you say?

> You explain that you're Dr. Anton Mourir, and that you had just finished curing Mayor Heersworth and that you were heading to the capital city of Talosnare for another medical case.

"I'm Dr. Anton Mourir," you say. "I had just finished curing Mayor Heersworth, and was heading to the capital city of Talosnare for another medical case."

"We'll need to see some identification," one of the soldiers says.

You hand over your identification papers, which the soldier studies for a moment.

"You're clear," he says. "You can go."

> You head back inside the carriage, and the carriage driver makes the horses move again.

The carriage begins moving again. After a few minutes, you arrive in the city of Talosnare.

"This is it," the driver says. "The capital city of the Kingdom of Vulmoire."

"Thanks for the ride," you say, as you and Carrow get out of the carriage.

"Of course," the driver says. "Good luck in the city."

The carriage drives off into the night, leaving you and Carrow alone on the street.

> You explore the street and eventually you find a large hotel.

You and Carrow walk along the street, looking for a place to stay for the night. Eventually, you find a large hotel, called the Royal Hotel.

"Perfect," you say. "Let's go."

You and Carrow enter the hotel and approach the front desk. A man is sitting there, wearing a black suit and tie. He looks at you as you approach.

"Hello," he says. "How may I help you?"

> You say "One room for me and my vulture companion, please."

"One room?" the man says, looking confused. "Are you sure? You'd be paying for two beds, and... Well, I'm not supposed to be asking this, but are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable somewhere else?"

"No," you say. "One room is fine."

"Very well," the man says. "That will be five Auren coins per night."

> You thank the man. After receiving the key to your room, you walk away from the front desk and mutter under your breath how obnoxious he is.

"Thank you," you say, handing over five Auren coins.

The man hands you a key, and you walk away from the front desk, Carrow following closely behind. You find the stairs and go up one floor. There, you eventually find room 105. Unlocking the door, you enter the room. Inside are two beds, a wardrobe, a desk and chair, a bathroom, and a small kitchen area.

> You take out your personal journal from your bag and write about how you cured Mayor Heersworth and that you're now currently staying in the Royal Hotel in Talosnare.

You take out your personal journal and begin to write.

"I can't believe it," you write. "I managed to cure the mayor! I don't know what's going to happen now, but I'm sure it will be good. I'm currently staying at the Royal Hotel in Talosnare. It's pretty nice and very comfortable."

> You say "Carrow, my vulture friend, do you remember when we first met?"

"Remember?" Carrow says. "How could I forget? You saved my life, and I've been following you ever since."

"Do you remember what I said to you when we first met?" you say.

"You told me that you didn't think it was fair that I had to die," Carrow says. "You also said that you were going to try your best to keep me alive."

> You say "Ah, yes. It was after you were accidentally shot by a hunter."

"Yes," Carrow says. "I was shot by a hunter. I still don't know why you bothered trying to keep me alive."

"You were one of my first patients!" you say. "How could I not try to save you?"

"I suppose that's true," Carrow says. "It's just that, I never thought I'd be saved by a human. Vultures and humans don't have the best relationship. I thought I was going to die."

"You should count yourself lucky that I happened to be passing by," you say. "Anyway, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know," Carrow says. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know either," you say.

You think for a moment.

"Do you want to go outside?" you ask.

"Of course," Carrow says. "Let's go. I want to see what Talosnare is like.”

Talosnare is a large city, which is a given since it's the capital of Vulmoire. It is also where the federal government is located.

It is a very modern city, with lots of new technology and buildings. It's the biggest city you've ever been to.

"So this is Talosnare," Carrow says. "It's... big."

"Yes, it is," you say. "So, what do you want to do first?"

You think for a moment.

"Do you want to go see the king's palace?" you ask.

"Sure," Carrow says.

You and your vulture companion head toward a fence made out of silver. As you and Carrow stand outside of the front gates, you take note of the palace, which is made of limestone. Two large columns guard the entrance of a large red door.

Two royal guards stand by the door, and several more patrol the area.

"This is the king's palace," you say. "I wonder if we'll get to meet him."

"I don't think we're important enough to meet the king," Carrow says. "Let's go do something else."

You and Carrow leave the palace and decide to explore the rest of Talosnare.

Eventually, you and Carrow return to your room in the Royal Hotel.

You decide to take a break from sightseeing and return to your room.

You and Carrow go to sleep and wake up feeling refreshed the next day.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Carrow asks.

You think for a moment.

"Let's go see the king's palace," you say.

"Again?" Carrow asks in a bored tone. "I don't know if we're important enough to meet the king."

"We can still go see the palace," you say. "I want to see if anything new has happened there."

"Fine," Carrow says.

The palace gate is still closed, with seemingly even more guards patrolling the area. It's obvious that the King decided to double the security.

"I don't think we're going to get in," you say. "We can go do something else."

"Fine," Carrow says.

You and Carrow walk around Talosnare for the rest of the day, seeing all the sights and visiting the shops.

After a long day of sightseeing, you and Carrow return to your hotel room.

* * *

> You facepalm when you realize that you have a medical case to deal with in Talosnare. You and Carrow hadn't been in the capital for a while, hence you took your time to sightsee.

You and Carrow decide to visit the Royal Hospital.

"We can go see if there are any medical cases that need to be dealt with," you say.

"I'm not sure if we're allowed in," Carrow says. "I think only royal physicians are allowed in."

> You say "Maybe my identification papers can be accepted."

"Maybe my identification papers can be accepted," you say.

Carrow looks at you for a moment.

"I guess it's worth a try," Carrow says.

You and Carrow head to the Royal Hospital.

> You meet a guard at the front door, who stops you and Carrow. "I'm sorry, but only doctors with proper identification are allowed, as well anyone related to the royal family and their associates," he says.

"I'm a doctor," you say, showing your identification papers.

The guard looks at them for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Very well, you and your... friend may enter," he says.

You and Carrow enter the hospital.

> You speak with the receptionist and ask if there are any medical cases you can take.

You and Carrow approach the receptionist.

"Excuse me, are there any medical cases that need to be dealt with?" you ask.

The receptionist looks at you for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but you two don't seem to be on the list of doctors we have come to expect," she says.

> You say "I just want to help. Surely, there are cases that I can take."

"I just want to help. Surely, there are cases that I can take," you say.

The receptionist looks at you for a moment.

"Well, we do have a few patients who are in need of medical attention," she says. "If you'd like, you and your friend can go see them."

You and Carrow thank the receptionist.

"We're lucky the receptionist was so understanding," Carrow says.

> You go into a bathroom and change into a brand-new and clean doctor's uniform.

You and Carrow enter the bathroom.

"I'll wait here for you," Carrow says.

You nod and enter a stall to change.

After changing, you head back out and see Carrow waiting for you.

"Do I look professional?" you ask.

"You look as professional as always," Carrow replies.

You and Carrow visit the patients, who are coughing, vomiting, sneezing, and bleeding. They look thin and gaunt, just like Mayor Heersworth. You speculate that they have been given the Red Death too at some point.

"It's the Red Death," you say.

"I know," Carrow says. "We'll have to quarantine these people."

"Do you think we can cure them?" you ask.

"I don't know," Carrow says. "Let's ask them what they've been taking."

You and Carrow go from patient to patient, asking them what they've been taking.

The patients explain that they have taken a sip of red liquid.

"It was in a red bottle," one says.

"It was in a red vial," another says.

"It was in a red phial," a third says.

"What did the label look like?" you ask.

"It was a black label, with yellow text," one patient replies.

"It was a white label, with purple text," another says. "No, wait! It was a yellow label, with blue text!"

In any case, the patients all exhibited the same symptoms.

"I think I know what's happening," you say. "Somebody's selling red liquid that looks like a potion, but it's actually poison."

"So people are buying this fake potion, drinking it, and dying?" Carrow asks.

"Apparently," you say. "We need to find out who is making this fake potion, and stop them."

"I'll go ask the patients again," Carrow says.

Carrow learns from the patients that the seller looked handsome and wore red and black clothing.

He had black hair and brown eyes.

"I think I know who that is," you say. "There's a man who fits that description who sells fake love potions to young girls. They end up drinking it and jumping off cliffs."

"That's horrible," Carrow says.

"I know," you say. "We need to find out where he's getting the Red Death."

"Let's go interrogate him," Carrow says.

Later, you and Carrow go outside the hospital and head back into your room in the Royal Hotel.

You quickly pack some things into your bag, and you and Carrow go to the entrance of the hotel.

"We need to find that man," you say. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Carrow thinks for a moment, and then says, "I think I saw him near one of the taverns earlier."

"Let's go, then," you say.

You and Carrow head to one of the taverns, asking anyone if they've seen the man.

One of the customers tells you that he's seen the man in red and black.

He's in a backroom, he says.

You and Carrow thank the man, then quickly head to the room. You open the door and see the man, who is indeed selling a red liquid to a group of people.

"What are you doing?" you ask.

The man looks at you, surprised. He throws the vial of Red Death on the floor, shattering it.

"Get 'em!" he shouts.

Carrow slashes the man's face with his talons.

You punch one of the men in the face, knocking him out. You and Carrow quickly defeat the rest of them, and you tie them up to a chair.

"Where did you get this?" you ask, holding up a vial of Red Death.

"Never!" one of the men shouts.

You grab a nearby candle and hold it close to the tied up man's face.

> You say "Tell me, were you behind the assassination attempt to kill the mayor of Farrowood, Adam Heersworth?"

"Yes! Yes!" he says. "We were paid to do it. We didn't know what that red liquid was, we swear!"

"Who paid you?" you ask.

"We don't know," the man says. "We met an old man in a tavern elsewhere who gave us our orders."

You think for a moment. You need to find who's behind all this.

> You say "All right, I'll buy it. But if you are lying, I swear that I will have everyone in this room arrested!"

"We're not lying!" the man says. "We were paid to assassinate him, but we don't know who our employer is! We swear!"

You sigh, then nod. Carrow lets go of the man, and you untie him.

"Get out of here," you say.

The men stand up and quickly leave the room. You turn to Carrow.

"Do you think they're telling the truth?" you ask.

"I don't know,"

Carrow says. "But I think we should find out who this employer is."

> You say "I agree, Carrow."

"I agree, Carrow," you say.

"Then let's go find out who it is," Carrow says.

You and Carrow exit the room and begin walking down the hallway. You reach a staircase and begin walking down it. After a few minutes, you reach the bottom and find a large wooden door. You open it, revealing a large room. Several dozen people are inside the room, sitting at tables and drinking from mugs.

> You say "At least no one has raised the alarm about what just happened to us, my vulture friend."

"At least no one has raised the alarm about what just happened to us, my vulture friend," you say.

"I suppose not," Carrow says.

You and Carrow walk into the room and approach the bar. You place your hand on the counter and lean forward.

"Barkeep!" you say.

The barkeep, a large man with a long, thick beard, turns and looks at you.

"What'll it be?" he asks.

> You order a fine Vulmoirian wine.

"Fine wine!" you say.

"Coming right up," the barkeep says.

The barkeep grabs a bottle of wine from under the counter and places it in front of you. You drink the wine in a glass. You place a gold coin on the counter, then turn and walk away. Carrow flies after you.

> You walk outside of the tavern, where you then encounter a stray dog that looks lost.

You walk outside of the tavern, where you then encounter a stray dog that looks lost.

"Hello there, boy," you say.

The dog looks at you and begins wagging its tail.

"Do you want to come with me?" you ask.

The dog barks in response.

"OK, boy," you say. "Let's go."

You begin walking down the road, with the dog following behind you.

The dog goes insane.

The dog begins barking loudly. You begin to sweat nervously as the dog's barking draws the attention of everyone in the area.

The dog begins to bark so loudly that it begins coughing up blood. The dog collapses and dies.

You scream in terror.

The dog comes back to life and transforms into a hideous beast. Carrow slashes at its face with his talons.

The beast howls in pain, but grabs Carrow and flings him into a nearby tree. The tree smashes into several pieces as Carrow smacks into it at incredible speed. Carrow is left motionless, lying still.

The beast turns to you and roars. You feel fear coursing through your body. You turn to run, but trip over your own feet and collapse to the ground.

The beast approaches you.

Carrow gets back up and claws at the beast's face.

The beast grabs Carrow, flinging him into the air. Carrow smacks into another tree and collapses to the ground. The beast turns to you and roars.

Carrow flies in from the side and stabs the beast in the eyes with both of his talons.

The beast is blinded, bleeding profusely! You and Carrow escape the beast, who fumbles about the place.

You and Carrow manage to escape the beast, who roars in pain.

You and Carrow are safe for now, but you are stranded in the wilderness. You have no choice but to move forward and hope that you find someone soon...

* * *

You and Carrow wander about the forest bordering Talosnare for a while. Both of you then meet a traveling merchant.

His name is Ral. He sells you new clothes and offers you both a ride in his carriage. You accept.

You and Carrow enter Ral's carriage, which is pulled by two horses. The carriage is very luxurious, with comfortable seats and a kitchen area in the back. You and Carrow sit in the passenger area up front.

Ral climbs onto the driver's seat and picks up the reins. "Alright boys, let's roll!"

After thanking Ral for saving both yours and Carrow's lives, he gifts you with a staff.

You and Carrow are given a free ride to the next town.

You and Carrow arrive at a small town.

You and Carrow enter the town.

You and Carrow enter a tavern in the town. You sit down at a table and order a drink. After taking a sip, you notice that Carrow is staring at you from across the table. You look back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"We need to talk," he says seriously.

> You say "My vulture friend, I don't think we're getting any closer to finding out who gave that man the vial of Red Death."

"I know we're not," Carrow says, "but I think it's time we stop looking for the man who gave him the vial and start looking for the man who made it."

"But how are we going to do that?" you ask.

"We'll just have to keep searching until we find something," Carrow says.

You finish your drink and leave the tavern.

> You see a weary horse approaching the tavern. You run over to check if it's okay.

You run over to the horse. It is a beautiful white horse with a black mane and tail. The horse seems tired and worn out.

You put your hand on the horse's side and feel his ribs. They are clearly visible. You open the horse's mouth and see that its gums are pale, a sign that it is running a fever. The horse's eyes are dull and lifeless.

"Anton, I will fuse with the horse so I can heal him," Carrow says, surprising you.

"What? Why?"

"He is suffering and I can heal him. It will be a success, trust me."

You look at the horse and then back at Carrow.

"Okay," you say.

Carrow fuses with the horse and it begins to change. Its dull eyes become bright and full of life again. Its gums return to a healthy color and its ribs no longer protrude from its sides.

Carrow leaves the horse's body and explains that he has the ability to cure living things by fusing with them. However, if Carrow fuses with a human, he will be permanently fused with them, creating a human-vulture hybrid.

"I can't do that to a human, it would ruin them," Carrow says.

You ask Carrow why fusing with a human is a terrible decision.

"It's permanent, for one. There is no going back. Also, the human will gain the appetite of a vulture. It won't be immediate, but it will happen eventually. Finally, the human will gain my ugliness. They won't become a vulture, but they will acquire my facial characteristics."

"So it's not just the fact that you'll permanently be fused with them?

That's a small price to pay if it means saving a life," you say.

"You would really let me do it?" Carrow asks.

"Yes, of course."

Carrow looks at you for a while and then down at his body.

"I... I don't know what to say. Anton, you're a good person. Thank you.

Thank you for trusting me and for seeing past my exterior."

Carrow seems to be holding back tears. You feel a little emotional yourself.

> You hug your vulture companion.

You walk over to Carrow and embrace him in a hug.

"Thank you for being such a good friend," you say.

Carrow does not return the hug, but instead flaps his wings awkwardly.

"I'm a vulture. We don't do hugs," he says.

You let go of the hug and smile at your companion.

"We should get going," you say.

"Yes, we should," Carrow says.


	3. Episode 3: The Bearded Man with the Fur Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > A man named Jagar loses his horse and his hat. Simple as that, right?
> 
> A breather episode in which the duo goes on two fetch quests for an artist.

> You take the horse by the reins and tie it to a post near the tavern, having decided to keep it until you find its owner.

You tie the horse to a post near the tavern and decide to keep it until you find its owner.

"I'm going to go ask around inside the tavern if anyone has lost a horse," you say.

"I'll stay out here and keep a lookout for anyone coming," Carrow says.

You enter the tavern again.

> You say "Does anyone own a white horse with a black mane and tail? I found him just outside earlier."

The tavern is empty except for the tavern keeper, who is busy cleaning mugs and doesn't look up.

"Nope," he says.

You sigh, but before you leave, the tavern keeper speaks up again.

"Oh, wait a second. There was a man looking for a horse earlier. Said he lost his and asked if anyone had found one."

"Do you know where he went?" you ask.

"He left not long after he came in. I assumed he left for Talosnare."

"What did he look like?"

The tavern keeper thinks for a moment.

"He had a large bushy beard and was wearing a fur hat. I remember because it was really warm in here and he took the hat off and shook out all the snow that had fallen into it. He seemed pretty upset about his horse."

"Thanks," you say.

You leave the tavern and find Carrow still keeping watch.

"I found our man," you say.

"Do you know where he is?" Carrow asks.

> You say "He's said to have left for Talosnare, so perhaps we should leave for the capital to search for the horse's owner."

"I think we should go to the capital to search for the horse's owner," you say.

Carrow nods.

"Do you know where in the capital he might be?" Carrow asks.

"The tavern keeper said he was wearing a fur hat and had a large bushy beard, though he didn't say exactly where he will be."

"That makes our search slightly harder, sir," Carrow says.

You nod in agreement. "We'll have to try," you say.

You and Carrow set off for the capital.

You arrive at the capital in the evening. The city is bustling with people, and you and Carrow struggle to make your way through the crowd.

You ask a guard if he's seen the man. "Excuse me, sir. Do you know a man with a fur hat and a beard?"

The guard shakes his head.

"I'm just looking to return his horse," you say, patting the horse's head.

"I haven't seen anyone like that today. Sorry, friend," the guard says.

You thank him and move on.

You and Carrow continue to search for the man you're looking for. After an hour of searching, you still haven't found him.

"Do you want to keep looking, sir?" Carrow asks.

"Yes," you answer.

"We need to find this man."

You and Carrow continue to ask people if they've seen the man, but no one has. After a few more minutes, you ask another guard if he's seen the man.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know a man with a fur hat and a beard?"

The guard shakes his head. "No, sorry," he says.

Eventually, you and Carrow stop by the public stables, a place where you can rent horses.

You speak with the owner of the stables, and she agrees to temporarily keep the horse while you and Carrow search for the bearded man with the fur hat.

You and Carrow set off for the taverns.

You and Carrow enter a tavern. It's fairly busy inside, with people of various social classes drinking and eating. You and Carrow split up and ask people if they've seen the man.

After an hour, you still haven't found him. You return to the stables to get your horse.

"Any luck?" the stable owner asks as you enter.

"No," you answer.

The stable owner says she saw the bearded man with the fur hat with a dragon-man earlier near the stables.

"A dragon-man?" you ask.

"Yeah. I was cleaning out the stables when I saw them," the stable owner answers. "The bearded man was giving the dragon-man a bit of trouble. The dragon-man kept asking him about his hat and was laughing. The bearded man didn't seem to find it funny, though."

> You leave the stables and find the bearded man and the dragon-man in an alley.

You and Carrow leave the stables and head to the alley. You see the dragon-man near the bearded man, who is lying on the ground. The dragon-man is laughing.

"I told you it was a bad idea to wear that hat," he says. "Now I have your hat, and you don't."

The dragon-man notices you and Carrow. He snarls, revealing a mouthful of sharp teeth.

"Who are you?"

> You say "What were you doing with that man?"

"What were you doing with that man?" you ask.

The dragon-man laughs. "I was doing nothing with him," he says. "He was trying to take my hat, and I was punishing him."

"That's not true," the bearded man says from the ground. "I was taking it from you, because it's my hat."

"Shut up!" the dragon-man shouts, hitting the bearded man in the head with his tail.

> You say "Will you just leave the man alone? So what if he has a fur hat?"

"Will you just leave the man alone? So what if he has a fur hat?" you ask.

The dragon-man looks at you. "Fine," he says. "I'll leave him alone." He turns to the bearded man. "But I'm taking your hat."

"Fine," the bearded man says.

The dragon-man snarls, showing his teeth, but turns and walks away. You walk over to the bearded man and help him up.

"I'm Jagar," the man says weakly. "Help... me... stranger..."

You help the man, Jagar, to his feet. "What were you doing?"

"Trying to take that dragon's hat," he says. "He stole it from me."

"Why?" you ask.

Jagar looks at you. "It's a long story," he says, sighing.

Jagar says that the hat was something his daughter gave him during his birthday.

He says that she made it herself, and he loved it. He says that he was taking it to show his friends, but then he was jumped by the dragon-man.

"I'm too old for this," Jagar sighs. "I need your help."

"What can I do?" you ask.

"Do you... know... where's my... horse?" he asks.

"Yes," you say. "Carrow and I temporarily left it in the public stables."

"I need... to get... my horse," he says. "I need... to get home."

"What do you need me to do?" you ask.

"Help... me... to the stables... then go... get my horse... then you can help me get home," Jagar says.

You get Jagar's horse from the public stables and return it to Jagar. Carrow circles above you and Jagar, who instructs you how to get to his house, which is located in the outskirts of Talosnare.

You and Jagar travel to his house. You see a large, isolated house.

"This is it," Jagar says.

"Should I come in with you?" you ask.

"No, no, that's alright," Jagar says. "I can make it from here."

"Are you sure?" you ask.

"Yes. Thank you for your help," he says. "I'll be fine from here on out."

"Alright," you say.

Jagar walks back to his house and knocks on the door. A young woman opens it: it must be Jagar's daughter.

"Papa!" she cries.

"Ali, I'm so sorry I lost the hat you made me..." he says, choking up with tears.

"It's alright, Papa," she says. "I'll make you another one."

"Thank you, my dear," he says. "Come on, let's get inside."

> You go up to the front door and say to Jagar's daughter that you can get Jagar's hat back.

You walk up to the door and wave hello to the young woman.

"Hello," she says. "How may I help you?"

"I was with your father when he lost his hat," you say. "I can get it back for him."

"Oh, thank you!" she says. "It means a lot to him."

> You say "It's my pleasure, Miss..."

"Oh, call me Alison," she says. "Come on in."

You enter the house and are immediately struck by how strange it looks. The walls are covered with paintings and sculptures, many of them quite risque.

"Wow," you say. "These are really interesting."

"Oh, those?" she asks. "Those are my father's. He's an artist."

> You say "Really? Well, Alison, I'm Dr. Anton Mourir, and this is my vulture companion, Carrow."

"Hello," Carrow says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Alison says. "Please, sit down. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you," you say, sitting down on the sofa.

Jagar sits on an armchair across from you. He seems sad that he lost the fur hat Alison made for him.

"I'm here to get your hat back," you say. "Carrow and I will retrieve it."

"Thank you," Jagar says. "I'll be sure to give you a tip."

"No, really, there's no need--"

"I insist," he says. "I'd hate for your help to go unrewarded."

You thank him and stand up.

> You ask Alison why she made the fur hat for her father.

"It was a gift," she says. "I made it for his birthday. It took me a week to finish it."

"I see," you say.

"It's very dear to him," Alison says. "He's worn it every day since I gave it to him. He says he doesn't know what he'd do without it."

"That's sweet of you," you say.

  
  


> You promise Alison that you will get the hat back for Jagar.

"I will get it back," you say.

"Thank you," Alison says. "I know he'll be very happy to have it back."

You nod and turn to Carrow.

"Are you ready?" you ask.

"Yes, sir," Carrow says.

You nod and open the door to leave.

"Goodbye," Alison says, waving to you. "And thank you."

You nod and walk out the door.

* * *

> You say "Now, Carrow, because it's late at night, I would advise you to stick close to me instead of flying above Talosnare to search for the dragon-man."

"I understand," Carrow says. "I'll stay close to you."

"Goodbye," Alison says, waving to you. "And thank you."

You walk down the street, Carrow at your side. You look up at the sky. The moon is full and the stars shine brightly.

"It's a nice night," you say.

"Yes, it is," Carrow replies.

"So Anton, how do you suggest we find this dragon-man and retrieve Jagar's fur hat?"

"I have no idea," you say.

"I have an idea," Carrow says.

You stop walking and turn to Carrow.

"What is it?" you ask.

"I could fly over the city and look for the dragon-man," Carrow says.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" you ask. "What if the dragon-man sees you?"

"I'll be fine,"

Carrow says. "Even though I'm not an owl and can't see as well at night, I can try, sir."

"I suppose it's worth a try," you say.

"I'll be back," Carrow says.

You nod and Carrow spreads his wings. He flaps them, lifting himself into the air. He soars over the city of Talosnare, looking for the dragon-man. You walk down the street, waiting for Carrow to return. After an hour, he returns.

> You say "Was he in the same alley we found Jagar in when he was attacked or was he somewhere else?"

"He was in the same alley," Carrow says.

"Did you see him?"

"I did," Carrow says. "He was still there. He was sitting in the middle of the alley, sharpening his dagger. I saw Jagar's hat on the dragon-man's head."

"What are we waiting for?" you ask. "Let's go get it!"

You turn and walk down the street.

As Carrow flies above you, you eventually go into the same alley you found Jagar earlier. The dragon-man is in the alley, holding his dagger toward you.

"If you've come for that poor man's hat, don't expect me to give it up so easily," the dragon-man says, snarling.

"We just want to talk," you say.

"I've heard that one before. I'll talk when I'm ready."

You nod and Carrow flies down into the alley. He lands on a crate, staring at the dragon-man. The dragon-man snarls, revealing a mouth filled with rows of sharp teeth.

"What do you want?" he asks, his voice deep and guttural.

  
  


> You say "Carrow and I just want to have Jagar's hat back. Jagar's daughter made it for him for his birthday, so it clearly has some significance for him."

"That's a nice story," the dragon-man says. "But I don't believe you. I think you want to steal my hat."

"We don't want to steal your hat," you say.

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to rip your head off."

"I'm serious," you say.

The dragon-man looks at you, narrowing his eyes.

"Anton, do you wish for me to dispatch him for you?" Carrow asks you.

"No, Carrow. I can do it myself," you say.

"I don't think you can," the dragon-man says, grinning. "I'm a lot faster than you, and stronger too."

"You're not taking the hat," you say.

The dragon-man steps forward, grabbing your shoulder. He snarls, revealing a mouth filled with fangs. You stare at him, trying not to blink.

> You swiftly hit the dragon-man with your staff in an attempt to placate him.

You hit the dragon-man in the face with your staff, knocking him backwards. You raise your staff and hit him again, knocking him into the wall of the alley. He quickly gets up and snarls, leaping at you. He knocks your staff out of your hands and pins you to the ground. He puts his clawed hand on your throat, strangling you.

"Give me one reason not to tear your head off," he growls.

  
  


> You say "CARROW!"

The dragon-man looks up, and Carrow flies forward. He lands on the dragon-man's head, pecking his eyes. The dragon-man roars in pain and stands up, trying to fling the bird off his head. You quickly stand up and grab your staff, hitting the dragon-man in the head with it. He falls backwards, roaring as he raises his dagger. You step back and hit him again, knocking him into the wall.

> You say "I ask that you reconsider and give up the fur hat, or else my friend will not hesitate to harm you even more than I do."

"I'll tear your head off!" the dragon-man roars.

"You're already defeated," you say. "There's no need to act tough."

The dragon-man pauses, looking down at his torn clothing and the multiple bleeding wounds in his arms and legs. He growls, tossing the fur hat aside.

"Fine," he snarls. "I surrender."

You clean and wrap the dragon-man's wounds with some medicine and bandages.

"Be thankful I'm just a doctor passing by and not a mercenary or guard," you say as you patch the dragon-man up.

"You'd be dead."

"I am thankful," the dragon-man says. "My name is Felsa, and I thank you for your mercy."

"I'm just doing my job," you say.

"What's your name?" Felsa asks.

"Anton," you reply.

"Wait, you're Dr. Mourir?" Felsa asks. "The doctor with a vulture for a pet?"

Carrow glares at Felsa. "I will tell you that I am not his pet," he says, "I'm just a companion of his."

"I'm honored to meet you," Felsa says.

You nod. "I should be going now."

"Will I be seeing you again?" Felsa asks.

"I'm a traveling doctor," you say. "I move around a lot."

"Well, thank you for saving my life, Dr...?"

"Mourir," you reply. "But my friends call me Anton."

You pick up the fur hat Felsa threw aside. "Now go, before I change my mind about letting you off easily and report you to the police," you warn.

"I understand," Felsa nods. "I won't bother you again."

You leave the alley with Carrow.

* * *

> You go to Jagar's house and give him his fur hat back.

You knock on the door of Jagar's house.

"Who is it?" a voice calls from inside.

"It's me, Anton," you say.

The door opens, and Jagar stands in the doorway. He smiles when he sees you. "Hello, my friend! Come in, come in!"

You enter Jagar's house.

> You give Jagar his fur hat.

You give Jagar his fur hat.

"Ah, my hat!" he says, putting it on his head. "Thank you for returning this to me."

"You're welcome," you say.

Alison greets you, then hugs Jagar. She notices that he has his fur hat back. "Did you find your hat?" she asks.

"Yes, yes!" Jagar says. "Anton found it for me."

"Thank you," Alison says, hugging you.

You look at her, then quickly look away. Alison looks down, then smiles.

"Well," she says, "I suppose I'll see you later."

"OK," you say, as she leaves the room.

You turn to Jagar.

Jagar gives you 50 Auren.

"Thank you, my friend," he says. "I appreciate it."

You nod. "I should be going now."

"Oh? You're not staying? Alison and I just prepared some tea, you know," Jagar says.

"Oh. I... I guess it's alright," you say, sitting down on the sofa.

"Alison!" Jagar calls. "Our friend is staying for tea!"

"Oh, wonderful!" Alison says, entering the room with a tray.

"I'm glad you stayed," she says, smiling at you.

"So am I," you say.

You sit down on the sofa and sip your tea.

"Dr. Mourir, do you remember about the recent theft of the palace?" Jagar asks.

"Yes, I remember. They've doubled the guards too," you say.

"I'm glad they did," Jagar says. "But I doubt if that will stop the thieves."

"What was stolen?" you ask.

"The royal jewel collection," Alison says.

"The royal family has a jewel collection?" you ask, surprised.

"Yes," Jagar nods. "It's quite valuable."

You nod and finish your tea.

"The guards say that the prime suspect is a completely ordinary-looking man. So plain, that you can't tell him from a stranger off the street," Jagar says.

"How can someone so plain-looking steal something so valuable?" you ask.

"I don't know," Jagar says. "But the guards say he did it."

"How can they be sure it was him?" you ask.

"They say he left behind a note with his name on it," Jagar says. "They also say that he's left the city."

"Do you believe them?" you ask.

"No," Jagar says.

"The guards say that the thief's name is Rene II," Alison says. "They say he's the son of Rene I, the legendary jewel thief."

"Really?" you ask.

"Yes," Alison nods. "Rene I stole the Star of Vulmoire, an incredibly valuable gem, fifty years ago."

"Why would his son steal the royal jewel collection?" you ask.

"I don't know," Alison says.

"Anton, don't you think it's time to return to the Royal Hotel?" Carrow asks.

You nod.

"We should be going," you say.

"Thank you for your time," you say to Jagar.

"Of course," he nods.

Carrow and you stand up and head outside.

After heading back toward the Royal Hotel and into your room, you and Carrow fall asleep.


End file.
